Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 003
"Kaibacorp Duel Begins!!", known as "Battle at Kaiba Corporation, Start!!" in the Japanese version, is the third chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on June 21, 2004 in V-Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary After Dueling Yako Tenma on the rooftop, Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, and Hiroto Honda all rush to KaibaCorp headquarters to duel their way to their friend Anzu Mazaki. However, upon arrival to KaibaCorp, Yugi and his friends are confronted by Deschutes Lew the first card professor. He gives Yugi Anzu's soul, contained in a "Soul Prison" card. Deschutes welcomes them to KaibaCorp and starts explaining that there are thirteen total Card Professors scattered throughout the block areas of the tower. He then challenges Yugi to a Duel with the ante being Anzu's soul card for the key card to get into the building. Yugi starts off with a Set card and Queen's Knight. Deschutes simply Sets two cards and summons Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in Defense Position. On his next turn, Yugi gathers his three Knights, and Jonouchi and Honda remark that Yugi can summon his God cards soon, though Deschutes is unconcerned, believing that he has control over the whole duel. He brings out Castle Gate, and uses it's effect to attack Yugi directly. Refusing to let his monsters be used against him, Yugi brings out Dark Magician, but Deschutes takes control of it. Yugi simply returns control of his Magician back to him with Owner's Seal, and wipes out Deschutes' life points. After Deschutes loses the Duel, there is a scene of Yugi and the "Dark Magician" standing back-to-back. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Deschutes Lew Turn 1: Dark Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Deschutes Deschutes draws. He then Normal Summons "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" (800/2200) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 3: Dark Yugi Yugi draws "King's Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. The effect of "King's Knight" activates as Yugi already controls "Queen's Knight" when it was summoned, letting him Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (1800/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Yugi then activates "Lightning Blade" and equips it to "Jack's Knight", increasing its ATK by 800 ("Jack's Knight": 1800 → 2600/1200). "Jack's Knight" attacks "Gear Golem", but Deschutes activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Turn 4: Deschutes Deschutes draws. He then Tributes "Gear Golem" to Tribute Summon "Castle Gate" (0/2400) in Defense Position. He then activates "Brain Control" from his hand to take control of "Jack's Knight" until the End Phase. He then activates the effect of "Castle Gate", Tributing "Jack's Knight" to inflict damage to Yugi equal to the Tributed monster's total ATK (Yugi: 4000 → 1400). Turn 5: Dark Yugi Yugi draws. He then Tributes "Queen's Knight" and "King's Knight" to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Deschutes activates his face-down "Forceful Deal", paying half his Life Points (Deschutes: 4000 → 2000) to destroy "Castle Gate" and take control of the "Dark Magician". Yugi activates his face-down "Owner's Seal" and chains it to the effect of "Forceful Deal", returning all monsters on the field to their original owner's side. Yugi attacks Deschutes directly with the "Dark Magician" (Deschutes 2000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.